Far Away
by invest.yourself.in me
Summary: Sean comes back to Degrassi for one thing.
1. Homecoming

I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through my window, and found that the house was completely silent. This was very unusual, because ever since I had come home, I would fall asleep to the sound of my parents arguing, and awake to the same thing the very next day. They were always arguing about me, their money, their booze, me, and whatever else they could find to complain about.

I left my room to see what was going on, and found both of my parents, passed out on the couch in the living room (if you could call it that), empty beer bottles, and garbage scattered across the stained carpet. I rolled my eyes, wondering why I had even decided to come back here. To this place, and to them. Obviously, _they_ were the ones who couldn't change. They couldn't handle having their son back in their life, just like I couldn't stand to be here anymore. I missed my friends. I missed Jay, Ellie, even Emma. But I missed Ellie most of all. She was the only one I had ever loved. Sure, I had loved Emma. I still do, but not in the same way as I feel about Ellie. She was the one my thoughts would always turn to. I knew it was stupid to leave her and the rest of my old life behind, so that's when I realized I had to go back.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here anymore. Sorry I'm such a disappointment." I muttered to my parents, fully aware that they couldn't hear me. So, I wrote a note to them explaining that I was leaving, quickly gathered the few belongings I had, and walked out the front door, leaving my parents and my home in Wasaga Beach far behind.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I know that Sean returning from Wasaga has been used over and over and over again, but give this story a chance. I'll try not to disappoint you, I promise. By the way, this is my first attempt at a serious Fanfic... for those of you who read my first story. So.. no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Review :D**


	2. Just the way it goes

**A/N: I have been forced to update upon the request of my sister. So, here you go. Enjoy!**

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

"Dammit." I moaned, hitting the snooze button for what seemed like the 500th time this morning. As sunlight streamed in through the window, I was forced to open my eyes and look at the clock. It was 7:30 A.M. I had overslept again. Whatever. I seriously didn't care anymore. I was so sick of being alone. But hey, maybe today would be better.

_ Yeah, right._ I thought to myself as I quickly got ready for school and headed towards the shithole commonly known as Degrassi Community School.

"Hey Ell- Ellie wait up!" Came the cheerful voice of my best friend, Ashley Kerwin. Ugh. What the hell was she so happy about? Was there any reason to be happy when you were forced to attend this place every waking second of your life, not to mention coming home to an empty apartment at the end of the day?

"Ellie! What's up? You've seemed kind of depressed lately. Is something wrong?" She called again.

"I'm fine, Ash. It's just all the stuff with Sean..." My voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Ellie," Ashley said, giving me a quick hug. "Oh look, there's Craig. Guess I'll talk to you later." And with that, she sauntered on down the hall toward Craig. I watched him smile and pull her in for a kiss. Great. I was alone again. God, I wish Sean was still here…

* * *

**A/N: I realize it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. Ok whatever.. you know what to do. :D**


	3. MakeDamnSure

It wasn't until I was at least three blocks away from the trailer that I realized how stupid I was. How the hell was I supposed to make it back to Toronto on foot? It would have helped if my parents were not hopeless drunks, still had their licenses, and had a car that actually worked. But, they didn't, and their car was so old and beaten looking, that I'm pretty sure it had stopped running ages ago. At this rate, Ellie would probably have graduated by the time I managed to make it back to Degrassi.

I had planned on calling Jay to give me a ride, but let's face it. The guy can never shut up, and would probably tell the whole frickin country that I came back. Then, that fucking "hero" crap would start all over again. Still, I was doing this all for Ellie. I had to apologize for leaving her when I had promised earlier that I wouldn't. Sure, I had thought moving back home would do me some good, but it only fucked things up even more than they were. I had forgotten where my real home was. In Toronto. With Ellie. I hurt her pretty badly. I needed to apologize. I would make damn sure that I did.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Update! I know it's short again, but I had originally written these chapters a while ago, and just got around to putting them on this site. I did, however, add more than I originally had. so just bear with me. I'll start writing more as soon as I can. I probably won't update until saturday, because I'm leaving for my first college visit. Fun, right?hahaWell I'll shut up now... soread & review please.**


	4. Bad Day

**A/N: Finally. A long chapter. That should make you happy. If you want to make me happy, review. Last chapter, I only got 2 reviews. I want at least 5 before I update the next one, so that I know I'm not wasting my time on this thing. Aaannd GO! Oh, and it might be a while before I update again. School is getting dangerously close. **

I slowly looked around the room and focused on the clock. 9:03. Could this day get any slower? This was only first period, and yet it felt like I had been sitting there for a year. I groaned and slowly let my head drop down onto my desk. Suddenly, I felt something jab me between my shoulder blades. I turned around and sighed. Marco.

"What?" I hissed, turning to face him. Marco just looked at me with an expression of concern. It's funny; everyone seemed to be looking at me like that recently. As if I needed their pity. As if I was some pathetic, moping emo kid, begging for someone to save me.

"El are you feeling ok?" Marco whispered, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed again.

"I'm just peachy, Marco."

"Are you sure? Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

What is it with this guy? Seriously. I mean, I love Marco, but he's not my shrink. I don't need to be interrogated. I have Sauve for that. Although, she turned out to be as successful as my lame ass attempts to get Sean to stay. Apparently, telling him that I loved him meant nothing.

"Stop worrying, Marco. I'm fine." I spat out.

"Ellie," Marco started to say.

"Just drop it."

"But-"

"I said drop it, okay?" I snapped at him, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"Ellie, Marco, is there something that you wish to tell the rest of us?" Mrs. Kwan said, walking over to us, her heels clicking angrily. Marco and I both looked at her and shook our heads. Watching her walk away, Marco then turned his attention back to me.

"Marco," I warned him before he could say anything.

"We're not finished here, Nash." Marco said firmly, interrupting me. I glared at him, and started to reply with a smart remark, but instead attracted the attention of the witch.

"Ellie! Marco!" The teacher exclaimed. "What could be more important than Act II of Hamlet?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Kwan." Marco stated.

"Then why are you two wasting my class time?"

"Yeah, guys. When you waste Mrs. Kwan's time, she wastes your time." Spinner said, smirking at the two of us.

"That's enough, Gavin." Mrs. Kwan told him, while I returned his smirk. I've always thought Spinner was immature, ever since I met him in grade 9 when he tried to ask me out. I laughed at the memory of how he fell for my fake phone number.

"Now what's funny, Ellie? Nothing else should be distracting you from Act II! If you waste my time, I'll waste your time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kwan." I answered, trying my hardest to ignore the smirk on Spinner's face as he watched me.

Somebody get me out of here.


	5. On My Way

**A/N: Sorry about my lack of updates. I'm not too fond of school right now. Or college plans. Ugh. But, whatever. At least I still have my writing. However, I personally don't like how this chapter is written. Maybe it's just me. I might re-write it later. Comments? Reviews? Anything?**

* * *

I continued walking, not sure of where I was headed, and not caring. Anywhere but here was fine, anywhere but Wasaga. Kicking an empty beer can out of the way, I had an idea. I immediately turned around and headed in the direction of the beach. It was, after all, just a few blocks from the trailer park, where I unfortunately lived.

As I walked, several people stared at me, giving me curios stares as if to say, "What the hell is this piece of trailer trash doing here?" I glared at them and turned away, catching a glimpse of the yellow sand in the distance. I sped up, pushing a couple carrying lawn chairs and an umbrella out of my way. They shouted after me, as I sprinted over towards the rental shack, sand flying in every direction. An elderly couple gave me a dirty look, as they brushed the sand off their blanket. Since when did this become their beach? They were too old and unsightly for it anyway. Just as I was about to reply, someone called my name.

"Cameron?" I turned around. It was Tyler Bishop, the reason for my shipment to Toronto. Except that it was my fault for coming back here. This time it had been more serious than a stupid fight. I had killed someone. No. No.. I _didn't _kill him. I didn't. It was an accident, right? I didn't pull the trigger. It was just an-

"Yo! Cameron!" Tyler called again, wrecking my train of thought. I turned to face him, staring at me in confusion. We had hung out more, become friends, or something like that, during the short time I'd spent here. Ever since he saved my ass from drowning, it seems like things have been different. "What's up?" He tried again, looking concerned.

"Tyler." I greeted him with a nod. "I need a favor."

"Sure, whatever." He shrugged, looking nonplussed.

" I need to borrow your car." This got his attention.

"What?" He practically yelled, causing the two old people to glare at us again.

"I said I-"

" I know. I HEARD that part." He snapped. "Why do you need it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Afraid Mr. Trailer Trash is gonna mess up your car?"

He smirked. "No because then I would have to kick his ass." "I just want to know why you want my car."

I looked away. "My friend's in trouble."

"Who? One of those kids who came up here a few months ago?"

Months. Exactly how many months had I left Ellie alone like that? She could have started cutting again, and I would be to blame. "Because if it's that jackass with the 'gangsta' clothes and the backwards hat, you can forget it." He continued. I smirked, remembering Jay's mockery of Tyler, which had resulted in another black eye. Not from me, this time, but from Tyler. Hey, I didn't say he didn't deserve it.

"No. It's..." My voice trailed off. Tyler narrowed his eyes in thought.

"That girl. The redhead. She was your girlfriend?" I nodded impatiently.

"Can I just-"

But Tyler wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, she was hot." I stared at him. "I meant that in a totally literal way. She came with you to the beach wearing long sleeves and layers. Not even a bikini. What's with that?" He finished quickly.

"It's complicated." I stated lamely. He nodded.

" So she's the one in trouble?"

"YES. Now can you shut up and let me take your damn car?" He held up his hands in defeat, tossing me the keys.

"Fine, fine. But if she doesn't take you back, I want her number." I flicked him off, and saw him cheerfully return the gesture, as I located his car and began walking over to it.

"Cameron?" I turned around. "Good luck. And don't fuck up my car."


End file.
